The present application relates generally to a calendar application running on a computer system, and more specifically to providing indications of events that are not visible on screen.
In a calendar application, most of the time a user only has part of a day visible. A user can see the rest of the day by scrolling up and down. Due to the fact that the user cannot see the whole day at once, one can sometimes miss an important meeting that is not visible. For example, suppose your visible region is between 10 am and 6 pm, an event is at 8 pm. If you don't change your visible region, you might never see your event and maybe miss it. One way applications have solved this problem is by having an indicator such as an arrow to indicate there might be an event there. However, such approaches provide limited information about events that are off-screen. For example, a problem with this approach is that the user does not know how many events are off-screen or what calendars those events belong to.
Therefore, it is desirable to have improved methods, systems, and graphical user interfaces for showing calendar events that are not visible on screen.